Je vais mourrir! Oui, et alors ?
by Dodie Rogue
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il quand on apprend que bientôt, nous ne seront plus...La mort viendra nous frapper, sans que nous ne puissions rien faire..il faut profiter..Couple : KakashiSakura.Petit Onshot


_**Titre : Je vais mourrir...Oui, et alors ?**_

**_Couple : Kakashi/Sakura_** (Et oui, encor, lol )

**_Résumé :_** Que ce passe-t-il quand on apprend que bientôt, la mort viendra nous prendre...sans pitié, sans autres issus...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**°Chapitre 1° **

Une jeune fille de 17 ans marchait lentement dans les rues de Konoha, plongée dans ses songes les plus profond.

Elle possédait une longue chevelure rose, aux reflets rendus brillant par le soleil, nouée en une épaisse natte lui battant son flanc gauche, quelques mèches s'échappant de la tresses pour venir caresser ses joues pâles, et de grand yeux vert, brillant, mais pour le moment ailleurs...

Elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait, bousculant quelques personnes aux passages, n'entendant même pas leurs reproches.

Dans ses pensées, tous ce bousculaient.

Ca y est...J'ai survécue à mon rendez-vous chez le médecin...J'ai eu mon traitement...

Pff, pourquoi est-ce que je prend encor tout cela ? Ca ne sert à rien... Si ce n'est que retarder l'inévitable...

Je vais mourrir...Oui, et alors ?

Je me souvient encor du jours où tout à basculé...

_Sakura se trouvait un bureau aux mobilier fait de chêne verni. Devant un large bureau renplit de paperasse. En face d'elle se tenait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, aux court cheveux noirs, grissonant sur ses temps, et avec une moustache. _

_:"Sakura... Je vien de reçevoir les résultats de tes divers examens, passés au court de la semaine passé.."_

_:"Alors, savez-vous pourquoi j'ai toutes ces douleurs à la tête ? Et mes troubles de la vue...?"_

_:"Oui...Je le sais et...Assied toi s'il te plait..."_

_:"Docteur, vous me faites peur...Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? "_

_:"Alors ! Dites moi à la fin !"_

_:"Tu vas mourrir..." Dit-il dans un souffle, en baissant son visage. _

_:'..." C'était au tour de Sakura de rien pouvoir articuler._

_Elle retomba mollement sur la chaise qu'elle venait de quitter, pour réclamer des réponse. Elle avait un air hagard, perdue, tendu d'incompréhension. Entrouvrant ses lèvres, elle balbutia difficilement_

_:"Que...Quoi...mais...mais..Pourquoi ? ...Comment ? "_

_:"C'est une tumeure..Une tumeure qui s'est logée dans ton cerveau...Sur une partie tel, qu'une opération est tout bonnement inenvisageable."_

_Sakura ne pouvait le croire... Toute sa vie venait de s'écrouler. Mourrir ? Tel était son destin..._

_Elle restait encor quelques minutes dans cette béatitude, avant de se reprendre, l'expression de son visage se refermant, l'éclat de ses yeux devenant glacial._

_:"Combien ? "_

_:"Heu...Quoi ? Combien de quoi ? "_

_:"Combien de temps me reste-t-il à vivre ? "_

_"D'après nos calcule..3 mois" Souffla doucement le médecin._

_:"Bien..." _

_Et sans un mot de plus, Sakura était sortit du bureau, gardant une allure digne._

Oui...C'est à partir de ce jour que tout à basculer.

Elle avait décidée de ne rien dire aux autres. Elle leurs diraient le moment venue.

Seul ses parents étaient au courant, mais ils avaient jurés, dans les larmes, de ne rien révéler.

Et voila, ce jour était arrivé il y a 2 mois et demi de cela. Elle s'y était fait, elle n'avais plus peur.

:"Je vais mourrir...Oui, et alors ? " Murmura-t-elle.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'environs une quinzaine de jours avant sa mort.

Il fallait maintenant qu'elle annonce aux autres sa mort prochaine...

De toute manière, cela finira par se remarquer.

Ses mal de crâne se faisait plus fréquent, et ses troubles de la vision l'agaçait fortement.

J'y repense... Demain, on donne une fête chez Ino, pour je ne sais plus qu'elle raison... Je pourrais leurs annoncer à ce moment la..Tout le monde sera là...Tout le monde sera au courant...Et ensuite, je n'aurais plus qu'à disparaitre.

Et c'est sur cette idée qu'elle rentra chez elle, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son jeans.

Le lendemain, vers 23h00, tous le monde se trouvais dans une salle richement décorée pour le bal.

Divers personne se trouvaient là. Parmis elle, Ino, jeune fille aux long cheveux blond. Kakashi, homme aux cheveux argentée, Shino, Hinata, Naruto, choji, Tenten, Neji et encor d'autre.

Sakura se tenait légèrement à l'écart des autres, n'ayant pas le coeur à danser, ou à parler avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

Soudain, elle se pris la tête entre les mains.

Une nouvelle migraine la tirraillait.

Un groupe se forma bientôt autour d'elle. Des visages inquiet, d'autre indifférents. Elle ne voyais que des visages flou, elle ne saurait dire qui était qui.

:"Sakura ? Ca va ? " Cette voix...C'était celle de Naruto..

:"Je...Ma tête..."

:"Encor ? " Répondit la voit de Kakashi. :'Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu as des migraines ainsi..Vas-tu nous dire à la fin ce que tu as ? " Son ton, inquiet, se faisait pressant.

:"Je..."

:"Sakura..."

Des voix inquiètes...Des visages flous...Ce mal de tête..cette vision troublée...Elle n'en pouvais plus, il fallait qu'elle sorte de la !

:"Je vais vous dire...Ce que j'ai..."

En se redressant, elle adressa un regard à l'assemblée, qui maintenant s'était tue.

:"Cela fait maintenant...2 mois et demi...Que j'ai appris...Que j'avais...une tumeure...au cerveau...Elle ne peux pas être...opérée...Je suis un traitement pour...me faire survivre plus...longtemps, mais il ne me reste...plus qu'environ...deux semaines...à vivre... Voila d'ou venait...les mals de tête...et les troubles...de la visions..."

Et sans un mot de plus, elle tourna des talons, pour sortir en courant de la maison.

Tout le monde était silencieu, sous le choc. Sakura ? Mourrir ? Personne ne l'aurais cru..Elle l'avait bien caché...

Tous, leurs expressions n'étaient que stupeur, incompréhension, horreur...

Mais au bout d'un moment, une ombre se détacha du groupe. Elle se mis à courrir pour rattraper Sakura, aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait.

Sakura courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvais. Elle ne savait pas où... Tous ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle voulait fuir, fuir les autres, loins d'eux, loin de leurs regard. Loin de leurs réactions. Elle voulait être seul...La solitude...oui, voila ce qu'elle voulait.

Mais soudainement, une main jaillit de nul pars, s'empara du haut de son bras, pour la stopper dans sa course.

Surprise, elle se retourna vers l'individue.

C'était un homme aux cheveux argentée, qui la retenait pas le bras. Kakashi.

Sakura, à sa grande honte, sentit les larmes couler de ses yeux, pour glisser sur ses joues pâles et creuses.

Elle c'était jurée de ne pas pleurer, mais c'était raté. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvais empêcher les larmes de venir.

Plus que tout, elle avait honte de pleurer ainsi devant son Sensei, l'homme qui ne quittait pas ses pensées depuis déjà plus de 1 ans.

Mais celui-ci essuya ses larmes, d'un geste circulaire de ses pouces. Son regard s'était fait tendre. Elle ne lut pas la pitié à laquelle elle s'attendait, et cela la surpris.

:"Que...Faites-vous là ?"

:"Pourquoi être partit aussi précipitement ?"

:"Je...Je ne voulais pas affronter le regard des autres..."

:"Je comprend...

A sa grande surprise, la main de son Sensei vint se perdre dans sa chevelure rose, détachée, ondulant le long de son dos, tel un fin rideau soyeux.

Les yeux de Sakura s'agrandirent de surprise, alors que lentement, le visage du ninja aux cheveux argenté se penchait vers le sien.

Ses lèvres éffleurèrent les siennes.

Elle n'osait pas bouger, sentant son coeur battre plus fort qu'à la normal.

:"J'ai été attristé par ton annonce...J'ai été anéantit... Ma vie c'est écroulé...Peut tu t'en rendre compte ?

:'M...Mais..." Sakura ne le croyais pas..Ou plutôt, elle ne voulais pas croire cette esperance folle, bien que douloureuse, qui montait en elle.

:" Je t'aime Sakura...Je ne veux pas te perdre..Je...ne sais pas quoi faire..."

La gorge de Sakura était nouée. Plus aucun son ne pouvait en sortir. Pourquoi avait-il fallut l'annonce de sa prochaine mort, pour qu'ils se disent leurs sentiment ? C'était injuste...Trop injuste...

Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir d'aller plus loin dans ses réflections, que les lèvres de son Sensei s'emparèrent ardement des siennes, dans un long et fougeux baiser.

Timidement, la main gauche de la jeune fille vint se glisser derrière la nuque de Kakashi, pour approfondir leurs baiser enflammé.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite, à bout de souffle.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et ne se lachèrent plus. L'amour, la tendresse...La tristesse.. Plusieurs sentiments pouvaient se lirent dans leurs yeux.

Finalement, c'est Sakura qui brisa ce doux silence.

:"Je...Je t'aime..Kakashi." Murmura-t-elle, dans un souffle, avant de partir à nouveau à la conquête de ses douce lèvres.

Les jours qui suivirent furent paradisiaque pour le jeune couple.

A aucun moment, la maladie de Sakura dut énoncé. Ils essayaient de ne pas y penser.

Un soir, alors que tout les deux était confortablement allongé dans le lit de sakura, il ne parlait pas, la présence de l'aute suffisant pour remplir le coeur de bonheur.

Leurs lèvres se frolèrent, et ils se scellèrent.

Cette nuit, elle s'offrit à lui, pour la toute première fois.

Quelques jours plus tard...

Alors qu'elle s'entrainait avec Naruto, Sakura poussa un cri strident, portant ses mains à son crane.

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

Naruto la conduisit d'urgence à l'hopital.

Elle allait mourrir...Le jours J était arrivé..

C'en était finit..Elle avait vécu pleinement les trois mois qui lui avait été accordé. Et encor plus les quinze dernier jours, ou elle avait pus vovre pleinement son amour.

Maintenant, c'était leurs.

Sa tête lui faisait mal à un tel point. C'était abominable, elle ne le supporterais pas très longtemps.

Des calmants lui furent administrer, pour attenuer la douleur.

Autour d'elle, ses parents, qui avaient été prévenus, ses amis..Tous..

Ses parents étaient en pleurs, Ino l'était également, alors que les autres arboraient un visage attristé.

La porte s'ouvrit. Un homme aux cheveux argenté entra.

Son regard se posa sur elle. Les yeux larmoyant, il s'approcha d'elle, sa main venant se saisirent de la sienne.

Il n'aimais pas les adieu. Elle non plus.

Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, et cela leurs suffisait amplement.

Soudain, Sakura se sentit partir.

Elle souleva sa main pour venir caresser la joue de Kakashi, doucement, trendrement. Celui-ci ressera sa poigne sur la main de la jeune fille qu'il tenait.

Un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres.

:"Je t'aime Sakura.."' Dit-il avec un voix étranglé, la gorge nouée.

:"Moi aussi je t'aime Kakashi" Répondit-elle, avec une voix étouffée, affaiblie. Un murmure..

Et la main qui caressait la joue de l'homme se crispa.

Elle retomba mollement sur le matelas, alors que ses yeux se fermaient, à tout jamais. Un sourir heureux flottant sur ses lèvres.

Elle était morte...Oui, et alors ? Elle l'aimait, et ce pour toujours. Ce fut sa dernière pensée.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les cloches sonnaient.

Un homme se tenait devant la tombe de Sakura.

Il effleura la pierre du bout de ses doigts, avant de porter sa main à son poignard.

:"Je suis désolé Sakura...J'ai essayé...Mais vivre sans toi n'est que supplice..Je ne le peux pas...Je vient te rejoindre..J'espère que tu ne m'envoudras pas...

Un geste précis sur sa gorge... Le corps tomba, face contre terre. Ses cheveux argenté se tintèrent de rouge au fur et à mesure, alors que, au ciel, ou pouvais aperçevoir deux silhouette et rejoindre, s'étreindre, et s'embrasser.

_Ils étaient réunis..._

_Et ce.._

_Pour l'éternitée..._

_Ils sont mort...Oui, et alors ?_

_Ils sont ensemble, et heureux._

**°Fin°**

J'ai faillit pleurer en écrivant cette fic...

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Kiss tlm.


End file.
